Le spine della rosa
by Panbox
Summary: Dopo la fine di Ep I e subito prima dell’inizio di Ep II, i pensieri di Chaos sull'androide KOSMOS.Spoiler su EP I e EP II.


* * *

Author's note: Chi di voi capisce quel che scrivo? Pochi. Nessuno. Pazienza. Il racconto mi piace troppo, e lo posto lo stesso. Scritto di getto dopo Xenosaga Ep I, rimaneggiato alla fine del secondo episodio, rivisto or ora, quando mi appresto a iniziare l'Ep III.

Summary: Dopo la fine di Ep I e prima dell'inizio di Ep II. Siamo su Second Miltia, a casa di Jin. KOS-MOS ha impedito alla Woglinde di incenerirsi a contatto con l'atmosfera del pianeta.

L'androide è alle Vector Industries, e Chaos è solo e pensieroso. Avrà fatto bene a salvare KOS-MOS? O era meglio lasciare che morisse?

Warning: Piccolo, ma significativo, spoiler sulla fine di Ep II.

Disclaimer: i personaggi non sono miei, ovviamente.

* * *

Le spine della rosa.

Nella solitudine della sua stanza Chaos stava osservando una rosa. Non ne vedeva una da molto molto tempo. Era incantato dai petali vellutati, dalle sfumature di colore del fiore, e persino dalle spine appuntite.

Dopo più di 4000 anni Chaos non aveva ancora smesso di trovare stupefacente la vita comunque si manifestasse. Umani, piante, animali, e anche gli esseri artificiali come i realiani, non cessavano di apparirgli incantevoli, e così… vivi!

Tutto il creato convergeva verso un'entropia che nascondeva un disegno superiore. La vita, in qualsiasi forma fosse, fluiva verso un'unico "dopo". L'aldilà in cui speravano gli umani.

Casa sua.

Un tempo era stato umano a sua volta, anche se non ricordava bene i giorni di Lost Jerusalem, prima dello Zohar. I suoi ricordi diventavano nitidi solo successivamente, ma anche riguardo a ciò che era accaduto dopo… Se avesse dovuto raccontare a qualcuno cosa aveva fatto durante lo scorrere dei secoli attorno a lui non avrebbe saputo rispondere se non vagamente.

Aveva vissuto.

Aveva inseguito la conoscenza per evitare la catastrofe. Aveva amato molti amici, alcuni dei quali si erano rivelati nemici. Si era mosso all'interno di giochi molto più grandi di lui, e aveva rischiato di morire innumerevoli volte. Ma ora era arrivato a vedere l'approssimarsi della fine del suo viaggio.

Le Vector Industries avevano finanziato le ricerche che avevano portato alla creazione dell'arma KOS-MOS. Wilhelm aveva fatto di tutto perché lei esistesse così come era adesso. Perseguiva il suo obiettivo da molto tempo, proprio come lui perseguiva il proprio.

Un tempo il loro fine era stato lo stesso. Finchè Chaos non si era reso conto che Wilhelm non cercava semplicemente di dare alla vita un'altra possibilità di farsi strada, e allo Zohar l'occasione di servire una causa più alta, ma agognava un ordine supremo dettato dalla sua personale visione delle cose. Per perseguire il suo disegno avrebbe distrutto l'universo per come era, sprofondando il creato in un'altra dimensione.

Una dimensione senza tempo, senza spazio, senza la vita che lui amava così intensamente.

Chaos non gliel'avrebbe permesso.

Per lui la vita era qualcosa di brulicante, disordinato e bellissimo. Ma Wilhelm non vedeva la stessa bellezza che lui scorgeva. Voleva annullare l'entropia, indirizzare la vita verso la sua fonte, far tornare tutto indietro all'origine di ogni cosa.

Che sciocchezza.

Il ragazzo si allontanò dal fiore in vaso. I suoi compagni erano probabilmente al piano di sotto, assieme al padrone di casa, Jin. Ultimamente non stava molto in loro compagnia. Dopo l'atterraggio su Second Miltia si era isolato un po', per riflettere con calma su quello che aveva fatto.

Era intervenuto per salvarla, quando avrebbe dovuto limitarsi a osservare KOS-MOS bruciare e scomparire per sempre, e adesso non poteva più tornare indietro.

Se KOS-MOS fosse morta uno dei possibili scenari futuri, il più devastante, non si sarebbe mai realizzato, e il buonsenso gli aveva suggerito che era la cosa migliore per tutti. Eppure KOS-MOS non era solo un potenziale pericolo, ed esserne conscio gli aveva impedito di starla semplicemente a guardare mentre lei si sacrificava per tutti loro.

Il suo cuore l'aveva tradito un'altra volta.

Sorrise tra sé e sé. Non aveva mentito al capitano Matthews il giorno del loro primo incontro con l'androide, la considerava davvero come una persona. Perché sapeva che Kevin Winnicot ne aveva modellato la struttura mentale su quella della sua ragazza, Shion, anche se l'aveva fatto a sua insaputa. E la stessa Shion, dopo l'incidente, aveva preso in mano la direzione del progetto, e aveva fatto in modo che KOS-MOS avesse in sé tutti gli strumenti per progredire passo passo verso una propria autocoscienza in tutto simile a quella umana.

Aveva dato all'arma l'opportunità di avere sentimenti che aspettavano solo di risvegliarsi.

E poi, ovviamente, Wilhelm... Aveva messo in mano a Kevin tutti gli strumenti per generare un'arma di devastante potenza, che potesse utilizzare lo Zohar e tutti i suoi emulatori come fonte di energia. Aveva utilizzato risorse e conoscenze provenienti da un lontanissimo passato perché i suoi costruttori potessero renderla letale. Ma così facendo aveva creato un paradosso.

Aveva dato alla macchina un'anima. E non una qualsiasi.

Era tutt'ora un'anima dormiente per la maggior parte del tempo, che poteva risvegliarsi solo per brevi periodi. Ma per Chaos che sapeva della sua esistenza era impossibile dimenticarne la presenza. Mentre per Wilhelm era fonte di quieto divertimento, una sorta di piacevole e inatteso diversivo.

Chaos non aveva avuto il coraggio di lasciare che KOS-MOS si incenerisse a contatto con l'atmosfera del pianeta proprio a causa della peculiarità dell'anima che si celava dentro di lei. E non si era trattato solo di quello. Come Wilhelm gli aveva spesso rinfacciato, la sua più grande debolezza era la fiducia che riponeva negli esseri umani e nelle loro scelte per il bene. E la sua fatale e onnipresente tendenza ad amarli e cercarne la compagnia.

Chaos sperava che l'anima di KOS-MOS ed il suo cuore si risvegliassero del tutto, rendendola completa, capace di scegliere autonomamente se dare il via alla distruzione dell'universo oppure no. Eppure aveva paura. Non riusciva a liberarsi dal timore di aver commesso un terribile errore. E se lei pur diventando completa avesse scelto lo stesso di scontrarsi con l'U-DO, dando il via al sogno di Wilhelm?

Si riscosse da quelle riflessioni cupe. Non era da lui rimuginare e rimpiangere le scelte fatte. Dopotutto c'era sempre Shion, che teneva a KOS-MOS con tutta sé stessa, e che l'avrebbe sempre protetta e guidata per quanto possibile. Non era sola.

Uscì dalla stanza in cerca dei compagni, ma la casa era quasi deserta. Solo Shion sedeva in salotto, assorta nei propri pensieri davanti alle porte scorrevoli aperte a mostrare il giardino di casa Uzuki.

« Ciao » la salutò arrivando silenziosamente dietro di lei

Shion si voltò sorpresa « Chaos! » esclamò « Credevo di essere sola in casa »

« Ti ho spaventata? »

« Oh, no! Stavo solo pensando » rispose lei sorridendogli.

« Con una giornata così bella è un peccato rimanere chiusi in casa » osservò quietamente Chaos « Non credi? »

« Hai ragione » assentì Shion « Ero troppo assorta per accorgermene. Ti va di accompagnarmi alle Vector Industries? » gli chiese alzandosi

« Vuoi andare a dare un'occhiata a KOS-MOS? »

« Sì. Gli upgrade richiedono ancora molto tempo, così come i check hardware e software, ma vorrei fare qualche altro controllo sulle procedure, e magari rivedere certe routine… »

Chaos inclinò la testa di lato, in un gesto che gli era peculiare e ridacchiò « Credevo avessi lasciato tutto in mano ad Allen »

« Oh no, le procedure sono automatizzate » rispose ingenuamente la ragazza

Chaos rise ancor più apertamente « Ti fidi così poco di lui? »

Shion arrossì « No, no! Non è questo. Allen ha sempre fatto un ottimo lavoro su KOS-MOS, ma ci sono cose che posso mettere a punto solo io » si affrettò a precisare « E poi… non vorrei che si sentisse sola »

« Sai » gli spiegò la ragazza con un sorriso un po' imbarazzato « Ho pensato che se io fossi all'ospedale sarei contenta di ricevere qualche visita da chi mi vuol bene »

« Allora sarà meglio andare da lei, o penserà che non teniamo alla sua salute » concluse il ragazzo.

Shion annuì, lieta che lui capisse. C'era chi considerava KOS-MOS soltanto una macchina, ma lei non la pensava così, ed era contenta che anche altri la trattassero come una persona.

« E tutti gli altri? » le chiese Chaos mentre uscivano da casa Uzuki

« MOMO e Ziggy sono con Jr. e il signor Gaignun, Allen è al laboratorio, e mio fratello… sarà a fare qualche acquisto per il negozio immagino, qualcuno di quei vecchi libri pieni di polvere e batteri! »

« Gli piacciono davvero molto le cose antiche » commentò Chaos

« Non me lo dire: quando è assorto nei suoi studi non si accorge nemmeno se è notte o giorno » sbottò Shion « Quando abitavamo ancora insieme ho dovuto mandare avanti questa casa senza che lui muovesse un dito per aiutarmi! »

Si avviarono verso la sede delle Vector Industries che si trovava quasi dall'altra parte della città. Era una giornata serena, ed era piacevole passeggiare.

« Sono molto contenta di KOS-MOS » annunciò Shion improvvisamente.

« Davvero? »

La ragazza annuì « Sì, anche se devo riconoscere che è davvero cocciuta e disubbidiente alle volte »

Chaos si trattenne dall'esprimere quanto le somigliasse in questo, ma sorrise di rimando.

« Quando ci ha salvati, durante l'atterraggio dell'Elsa » proseguì la ragazza « Ha detto che era felice di poter essere d'aiuto » Sospirò guardando il cielo sereno sopra di loro « Ho sempre sperato che arrivasse a tanto. Alle emozioni, intendo » spiegò « Non voglio che si comporti come un meccanismo freddo e senza vita, ma che… che sia felice »

Chaos annuì e sorrise « E' un inizio promettente, allora, non credi? » le chiese

Shion riflettè un poco in silenzio e alla fine rispose

« Sì, penso lo sia. Credo che chi arriva a dare la propria vita per gli altri, debba avere per forza un cuore capace di essere felice »

Dopo una breve pausa di silenzio Chaos le disse « Lo credo anch'io » Ma spero di non dover mai rimpiangere la fiducia che ho riposto in te e KOS-MOS, pensò.

Il laboratorio brulicava di attività. Al centro della stanza, su un supporto simile ad una culla, KOS-MOS era oggetto degli sforzi del personale delle Vector Industries. I check hardware erano andati a buon fine, ed ora era il turno di quelli software, mentre una lunga serie di procedure di upgrade erano state schedulate e il nuovo armamento in dotazione all'androide veniva messo a punto dai tecnici.

Appena entrata Shion si diresse verso KOS-MOS per salutarla.

« Buongiorno KOS-MOS, hai trascorso una notte tranquilla? »

L'androide aprì gli occhi scarlatti e li fissò sulla ragazza « Affermativo, Shion. I check hardware effettuati dallo staff tecnico non hanno evidenziato problemi rilevanti. Il mio sistema di alimentazione è stato revisionato, i cleaning effettuati. Sono in corso le verifiche di OS e software. »

Shion le sorrise « Molto bene, KOS-MOS, puoi rientrare in standby ora ». L'androide richiuse gli occhi, mentre la ragazza si allontanava per andare a parlare con Allen che l'accolse protestando

« Capo, non dovresti essere già qui, eravamo d'accordo che avresti riposato almeno fino ad oggi pomeriggio! »

« Sto benissimo Allen, e vorrei dare un'occhiata ai log dei check di KOS-MOS » gli rispose Shion ignorando le sue premure, come al solito. Allen agitò le braccia frustrato, ma non protestò ulteriormente mentre porgeva a Shion quel che gli aveva chiesto.

Chaos si aggirò per il laboratorio, osservando le attività in corso, e si avvicinò a KOS-MOS. Sembrava addormentata, e innocua.

« Ciao KOS-MOS » sussurrò dolcemente il ragazzo. Non la vedeva dal giorno del loro atterraggio. Ripensò a quel che gli aveva detto prima di lanciarsi fuori dall'astronave.

Riversa in me il tuo dolore.

Era stato così sorpreso di sentirglielo dire. Il suo dolore… pensava non si vedesse, né si intuisse. Ma naturalmente, nei rari momenti in cui la vera KOS-MOS si risvegliava, lui doveva apparirle come un libro aperto.

C'era stato un'istante, niente più di una frazione di secondo per la verità, in cui gli era sembrato che lui e KOS-MOS diventassero una cosa sola. Mentre la usava come amplificatore del proprio potere, per un'attimo era stato come se le loro anime fossero diventate una. Si era sentito annientato.

E una parte di lui a cui non pensava più da millenni si era come ridestata. Per un momento era tornato umano. Da allora sentiva il cuore più pesante, e di tanto in tanto avvertiva un dolore curioso, come una puntura.

Fissò l'androide con occhi malinconici e sognanti. Era davvero molto bella, aggraziata e apparentemente fragile, ma così pericolosa. Un po' come una rosa con lunghe spine si disse, sorridendo del paragone.

« Grazie per averci salvati, ma non pungermi troppo a fondo la prossima volta, d'accordo? » le sussurrò.

Si voltò lentamente, e si diresse verso Shion.

KOS-MOS aprì nuovamente gli occhi scarlatti. Lui le stava voltando le spalle in quel momento. Da quando erano atterrati sul pianeta denominato Second Miltia, era avvenuto un cambiamento in lui. I suoi sensori rilevavano anomalie differenti da quelle riscontrate in precedenza durante la scansione di Chaos.

Inoltre ciò che era accaduto durante l'atterraggio costituiva un interessante insieme di informazioni che voleva elaborare a fondo. Per una frazione pari a 1/15 di secondo la coscienza di Chaos era entrata in contatto con il suo OS, e si era impressa in esso. Durante il lasso di tempo sopra indicato era stata introdotta una variazione sia in sè che in Chaos. Se Shion avesse potuto commentare l'accaduto avrebbe detto che una parte di lei era tornata indietro con lui, e viceversa una parte di lui era rimasta con lei.

In aggiunta a questo, gli avvenimenti accaduti andavano rivisti riguardo alla motivazione che li aveva portati a verificarsi. La registrazione dell'evento riportava una serie di azioni compiute da sé stessa per le quali non riusciva a dare una spiegazione. Aveva un bug software che si sarebbe rivelato in seguito ai check in corso al momento?

Aveva detto a Shion che era felice di essere d'aiuto.

Aveva chiesto a Chaos di riversare in lei il suo dolore.

La registrazione dell'accaduto riportava un corretto funzionamento di tutti i suoi apparati, ma lei non riusciva a risalire alla motivazione che l'aveva spinta a pronunciare quelle parole. Doveva parlarne con Shion? Forse lei avrebbe dato una spiegazione all'accaduto e riparato il guasto.

Ma nel farlo forse avrebbe cancellato quella parte di Chaos che KOS-MOS poteva avvertire dentro di sé. Non lo percepiva a livello OS, né a livello hardware. Era qualcosa che sfuggiva ai sensori e al normale monitoraggio. Non riusciva a localizzarlo, ma c'era.

Decise di tacere, ed elaborare ulteriormente l'accaduto. Non conoscere sé stessa era illogico, quindi avrebbe dovuto porvi rimedio.

Osservò Chaos avvicinarsi a Shion e Allen. Era alto, flessuoso, insolito. Curiosamente ripensò alla frase di poco prima, quando lui le aveva parlato senza sapere che lei non era in standby. Non pungermi troppo a fondo. E qualcosa nel suo intimo si destò lievemente.

« Perché no? » chiese piano.

« Capo! » sbottò un tecnico alla console di monitoraggio « Venga a vedere! »

« Che succede? Qualcosa non va? » chiese Shion avvicinandosi. Chaos e Allen si affrettarono dietro di lei.

« Oh, non saprei » rispose il tecnico grattandosi la testa perplesso « Solo non capisco come mai il check dei dati in questi settori sia stato droppato dal controllo centrale dell'OS »

Shion si accigliò mentre scorreva i dati. C'erano alcune aree protette non toccate dalla scansione. Cercò di aggirare e infine di forzare il blocco, ma senza successo.

« Non capisco » disse infine « All'ultima scansione non era risultato nulla del genere »

« Quando l'avete fatta? » chiese Chaos

« A bordo della Woglinde, prima dell'attacco degli Gnosis » rispose Allen

Chaos rimase in silenzio, ma un'espressione divertita gli balenò nello sguardo. Shion se ne accorse e chiese « Sì? »

Chaos si strinse nelle spalle e sorridendo più apertamente rispose « Forse ha qualche segreto che non vuole condividere con noi »

Shion lo fissò sbalordita, mentre Allen ribatteva che era impossibile, ed il tecnico Vector gli dava pienamente ragione.

« Invece penso proprio che sia la spiegazione giusta » ribattè Shion pensosamente

« Capo! Ma è assurdo: abbiamo fatto di tutto perché questo non potesse succedere » sbottò Allen « Non ricordi? Faceva parte delle misure di sicurezza implementate dopo… ecco… »

« Dopo l'incidente, due anni fa. Sì, è una modifica che ho fatto personalmente » concluse per lui la ragazza, ignorando il suo imbarazzo « Ma c'è un modo molto semplice per scoprire se Chaos ha davvero ragione »

Si alzò dalla sedia girevole e si avvicinò a KOS-MOS

« KOS-MOS? » chiamò. L'androide aprì gli occhi scarlatti e mise a fuoco la ragazza di fronte a lei

« Sì, Shion? »

« KOS-MOS, vorrei sapere se stai deliberatamente impedendo i check su alcune aree della tua banca dati e dell'OS » le chiese Shion senza tanti preamboli.

L'androide non rispose immediatamente, ma spostò il suo sguardo dietro a Shion, su Chaos, che la fissò di rimando senza reazioni apparenti. Lo guardò a lungo in silenzio, finchè un lieve rossore non sbocciò sulle guance del ragazzo. Si sentiva improvvisamente come nudo di fronte a lei!

« KOS-MOS! » stava insistendo Shion

L'androide spostò di nuovo lo sguardo su Shion e finalmente rispose « Affermativo Shion »

Shion la guardò negli occhi a lungo, ma come al solito da essi non trapelava nulla, nessuna emozione né positiva né negativa.

« Va bene » disse infine. Si voltò e tornò alla console, tallonata da un Allen più che mai perplesso

« Ma.. ma capo! Non vuoi chiederle perché l'ha fatto? » domandò al colmo della confusione.

« No » rispose Shion concisamente, senza voltarsi « Sarebbe stato inutile. Se vuole avere dei segreti… anche con me… non ha senso chiederle quali sono, o insistere »

« Capo… » mormorò Allen, avvertendo una punta di dolore nelle sue parole. Sapeva bene quanto tenesse a KOS-MOS.

« Ma penso sia anche una buona cosa » continuò Shion più allegramente, voltandosi verso di loro. Sorrideva di nuovo adesso e aggiunse « Credo la renda più umana »

« Ma potrebbe essere pericoloso! » obiettò Allen incapace di lasciar perdere. Shion sbuffò e si avviò a grandi passi verso l'uscita del laboratorio proclamando « Allen abbiamo tutti i nostri segreti, non venirmi a dire che racconti qualsiasi cosa che ti riguardi a tutti quelli che ti stanno attorno! »

Allen arrossì violentemente, dato che effettivamente nascondeva a Shion i propri sentimenti per lei, ma le corse dietro ugualmente. Poco prima che le porte scorrevoli si chiudessero dietro di lui lo si udì ribattere « Ma lei non è una semplice persona! E' un'arma pericolosa! Non dobbiamo permetterle… »

Non appena la voce si smorzò completamente, tutti si strinsero nelle spalle e si immersero nuovamente nel loro lavoro.

Chaos si avvicinò lentamente alla culla di KOS-MOS e la fissò confuso.

« Tu… stai nascondendo a Shion la mia identità? » le sussurrò con un filo di voce. Non si aspettava veramente una risposta, per cui fu molto sorpreso quando KOS-MOS aprì gli occhi, ora di un azzurro brillante e luminoso, e lo guardò con un lieve sorriso « Sì » gli rispose

Chaos si sentì mancare il respiro a quelle parole, ed ebbe di nuovo l'impressione che tra loro si creasse dal nulla un legame indissolubile per una frazione di secondo, durante il quale la sua mente le fu completamente leggibile, ma riuscì ugualmente a chiederle

« Perché? »

Ma KOS-MOS richiuse le palpebre, e prima di addormentarsi mormorò in un soffio impercettibile soltanto il suo nome

« Yeshua… »


End file.
